


As Far Away from You as I Could

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil & Defenders Fics [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Elektra POV, Episode: s02e05 Kinbaku, F/M, Leaving the One You Love for Their Own Good, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*Roscoe Sweeney should have been the perfect gift.  The man who’d murdered Matthew’s father, all tied up in pretty knots with a noose around his neck.  Killing him together was supposed to bind them forever, a searing bright memory that would belong to the two of them alone.But Matthew wasn’t like her after all.*~*~*





	As Far Away from You as I Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).



> *Waves to significantowl* Hello! You've never heard of me, but I love your Matt/Elektra fics, and thought you might enjoy this :)

Elektra knew it was love the moment she walked away. 

For weeks before this, she had deluded herself that this was nothing more than lust. She was simply having her own fun before delivering Matthew back to Stick. Before the Chaste could reclaim this beautiful boy, snuff out his light, and turn him into someone as cold and soulless as herself. 

And what could be more fun than a courting gift? Roscoe Sweeney, the man who’d murdered Matthew’s father, all tied up in pretty knots with a noose around his neck. Killing him together was supposed to bind them forever, a searing bright memory that would belong to the two of them alone.

Matthew had been magnificent as he hit Sweeney with punch after punch, finally channeling years of pain and grief into pure rage. She sighed in pleasure as she watched him pummel the man, as the devil in him finally clawed its way out into the open.

Sweeney was already knocking on death’s door. His labored breathing was terribly loud in the silent room; his unconscious body struggled to suck in air through his broken nose, his pulpy, bloodied lips. 

“Finish it,” Elektra had whispered in Matthew’s ear. So sure that he would obey, that he was just like her on the inside.

But Matthew wasn’t like her after all. Matthew would never cross that final line.

Yes, there was a killer in him straining to get out. But he reined it in.

He reined it in even when she pressed the knife into his hand and said “Do it for us.” Even as lust and love and confusion chased each other across his face. 

He reined it in and turned away from her. Reached for the phone with shaking hands and dialled “911.”

No, Matthew wasn’t like her… he was someone much better.

 _"Finish the mission!"_ Stick’s voice was screaming in her head. _“Get him back no matter what.”_

She could reclaim Matthew just by walking across the room. Place her hand over his and gently hang up the phone. Play the whole thing off as a twisted joke that went too far. Lead him to the car and fuck his brains out in the backseat. Afterwards she'd drive him back to his safe, familiar dorm room and tuck him into bed with a soft kiss. By tomorrow morning he’d wake up shaken but relieved, and eager to see her again.

Instead, Elektra walked toward Roscoe Sweeney’s unconscious body and snapped his neck. It was pathetically easy.

Walking out the door and driving away was much harder, but she forced herself to do it quick. Let her body take over before her mind could catch up, before her heart could break. 

_“Matthew is not going to forgive me for this,”_ she thought as she envisioned him turning around in that echoing marble foyer, suddenly realizing that he was stranded in a strange house with a dead man.

Except of course he would. He would be angry, and confused, and hurt… yet so eager to accept any explanation she cared to offer. So determined to love her no matter what.

No mission was worth the damnation of that bright, beautiful soul.

Elektra kept driving as she reached for the flask of tequila in her glove compartment. She’ll need to deal with Stick and the Chaste’s vengeance sooner or later. Eventually they might even make more attempts to bring Matthew back into the fold.

But for tonight at least, whether he knew it or not, Matthew was safe. Safe from her. Safe from the Chaste and the Hand's endless war. Safe from the darkness that chips away at your soul with each life taken. Elektra raised her flask and gunned the engine. Ahead of her there was only darkness.


End file.
